The Researchers Transcripts
by darksammy5
Summary: The re-imagining of a rather infamous journal entry from the original Resident Evil. Itchy Tasty...


**My First Ever FanFic.**

Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**March 3rd, 1994**

They wont let anyone leave. Not since the accident.

They have stationed armed guards all over the house. I can only guess that there are more outside.

I heard a rumor from Harold that David from bio tried to run and they shot him.

He said one of the gardeners told him. God I hope its not true, if its the David I knew he had a family.

I can't even go the lab to find out. They wont let me or Jane leave this wing of the house.

They say its safer here and that everyone should just stay in there rooms until further notice.

**March 4th, 1994**

So nice of them to finely feed us. The half assed tuna sandwich made for a great breakfast at 8:00 am. The lack of coffee was an added bonus, since everyone knows how crabby I get without it.

And apparently the guards have clad new outfits. I have to say the hazard suit yellow looks trendy juxtaposed against that M16 grey. Jackasses.

Plus I don't like the way that big guard at the end of the hall is treating my wife! Jane asked to go to the bathroom and he grabbed roughly her by the arm and half dragged her down to the restroom. She has the bruises to prove it! If it wasn't for the gun I would have done something. Hell, I still might if he pulls something like that again.

**March 5th, 1994**

Its been two days since the lock down. Nobody will answer any questions.

Talked to Harold in the bathroom when the guards weren't looking. He said one of the cleaners told him that a lot of people on the west wing of the house where starting to fall ill and that one person had died from it.

If thats true then my fears have been confirmed. I always was suspicious of what really when on in that lab. Few of us researchers were ever let down there. Most of us had our research findings sent down there via telegram. It's like they didn't want us to really know what was happening in there.

But if the collected findings of my research prompts point to anything, it's a virus of some kind.

They always had me studying strange amino strains and disease patterns with no real explanation as to why. But who could question a six figure pay check?

**March 6th, 1994**

Jane has fallen ill. She is running a mild fever and complains of stomach pains. I have noticed a lack of energy in myself as well. The worst part is the medical facility is located on the opposite wing of the house and those bastard guards wont let us leave! Mr. Hazard Suit at the end of the hall said to go back to our room and that he would inform the medical staff. He is apparently taking his time because its been hours!

If my virus theory and the rumors are true then that makes this all the more urgent. Another secret bathroom chat with Harold reveled some...disturbing rumors. Harold said the virus idea was right and that the west wing of the house was almost completely decimated by it. He also reported symptoms similar to mine. Lake of energy, only he said he was suffering hot flashes as well.

**March 7th, 1994**

I am frightened. Jane and myself awoke to gunfire and screaming coming from the west wing of the house at around 11:00 pm. The sound of urgent footsteps could be heard all trough the hall outside.

I locked our bedroom door, grabbed Jane, and took refuge under our bed. About an hour later I heard someone one making a ruckus right outside our bedroom. They banged and scraped at our door but never tried to enter. The sounds faded.

I am scared to leave from under this bed. So is Jane. We shall stay here until daylight. Then I will see what has happened.

**March 8th, 1994**

[Entry 1]

I was awakened by someone's frantic tugging of my leg. I feared intrusion at first, but soon realized that it was Jane pulling at my leg. I keep asking what was wrong but she would not answer. Something was very wrong. I ventured out from under the bed and turned on a light. As I carefully pulled Jane out from under the bed horror unlike any I have ever experienced ran through my veins. Her eyes where glazed over and foam and spit where oozing from her tightly clenched teeth. She shook as thought asphyxiated. I could not think, my brain failed me. As I stared in horror and my suffering wife, it stopped. Her jaw loosened, her convulsing ceased, and she fell limp. I finally regained my ability to comprehend. I panicked. I though my wife was dead. But thank god, the sound of a gargle from her lips drew me from my manic state. I placed my trembling fingers to her neck to find a pulse, and a pulse I found.

She lived. Now in a state of uninterrupted comatose

I...I don't know what to do.

[Entry 2]

I tried going outside. Didn't even make it out the bedroom door. Someone has bared it shut from the other side. Whatevers blocking it must be big because I cant kick the door down. Then again, I am extremely weak. I love my wife and i fear for her safety, but I find myself exhausted. She needs help. She needs a feeding tube, fluids, urine bag, but I cant get past the door!

**March 9th, 1994**

[Entry 1]

Feel funny today. Woke and things are different. I feel light headed. Cant think right. dont feel good think i will sleep more.

[Entry 2]

what day is it? i dated yesterday the 8th so that was a wednesday right? or was it tuesday? dont matter though i am still stuck in this room. dame door wont budge. Must help jane she ned help. medical bay is only ho

[Entry 3]

puked in tHe cornr. not mutch to puke no food in days. jane smell good all of a suden. fragranc maybee? no smell make hungry. what am i thinking. jane not food. jane wife.

[Entry 4]

love jane lots. i love jane lots lots. me never hurt jan. think i got sick. must be virus. not hurt jane. itch me itch. eyes itchy. itchy eye itchy think i will tak nap

**maRch 10,199for**

love jan she wife no hurt hr. can feel nk itck i itchy i. sleppy jane sleep

**mach 111ninfir**

love jane cahdk slk i li hurt dkjs. i sry jan. jan ni eat jan. tasey jan tassty jan tasty jan


End file.
